


Thirty Dollars

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles got Derek for Secret Santa and had no idea what to get the guy





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of trek prompt 'secret santa au'  
> no beta so if there are any mistakes lemme know

Stiles was never good at Secret Santa shopping. He always wanted to go above and beyond but the office budget limit was $30 and nothing good was under $30.   
This year he pulled the one name he was hoping he wouldn’t. 

Stiles had practically been in love with Derek since he started working at the office 4 years ago. 

Derek was a little shy but once you got him talking, he was the sweetest guy Stiles had ever met. He had such a big heart, cared about his family, spent his free time volunteering at animal shelters, and he brought Stiles coffee every Friday, without fail. 

Stiles was stumped on what to get Derek. Usually he got his person a gift card to their favorite store or restaurant but Derek deserved way more than a gift card.   
Honestly, Derek deserved the whole world but Stiles had a feeling that $30 wouldn’t cover it. 

That’s how Stiles found himself wandering around the mall on a Saturday afternoon, searching for any inspiration he could find. 

After a couple hours he was still at square one. 

Derek didn’t need cologne because he smelled phenomenal. He didn’t need any scarves or winter hats because every day during the winter Derek came in wearing a hand-knitted scarf and hat set from his grandma. 

Derek Hale had practically everything and Stiles didn’t know what to do. 

“Scott,” he complained into the phone. “What do I do? The guy is incredible and deserves everything in the world but I have a $30 limit and I don’t know what to get him." 

“Stiles just get him something small and then ask him out. That way you can get him an expensive gift as his boyfriend and not break the rules for the office party.”

Stiles thought about it but he knew that wouldn’t end well. 

“Scott I don’t know man. What if he’s just really nice and thinks of me as a best friend and I’m reading the whole situation wrong and he rejects me and I’ll have to quit my job and change my name and leave the country.”

“Stiles,” Scott said, in that tone that meant ‘stop overreacting.’ 

“Okay so that might have been overdramatic. But still!”

“Stiles. Just do it okay?” 

Stiles mumbled an agreement before hanging up and flopping back down on the couch. 

He was so sure that this would not end well. 

Before he knew it, it was the day before the office exchange and Stiles still had nothing for Derek. 

He ran to the store, grabbing ingredients for a few different types of cookies before heading home to bake up a storm. 

A few hours later he had 3-dozen cookies made, each batch a different kind of cookie that he knew Derek liked. 

Stiles walked into the office nervously as he set the present under the tree before heading to his desk. 

“Hi Stiles,” Derek said as he sat down. 

“Oh! Derek, hi. Excited for later today?” he asked. 

“Yeah I am. Are you?”

“Yeah, I just hope my person likes my gift.”

“Stiles I’m sure they’ll love it.”

The work-day dragged on and before he knew it, it was 3pm and the whole office was gathering in the main conference room, their presents spread out along the big table. 

“Ok everyone,” their boss started. “Grab the present with your name on it and take a seat.”

Stiles grabbed a small little box with his name on it before taking a seat next to Derek.

“I know you’re all impatient so go ahead and open all your gifts and then we’ll find out who had who,” Mr. Johnson said. 

Stiles ripped open the wrapping paper to find an envelope in there. After opening it up he found a train ticket that was for next weekend to get him back to Beacon Hills.   
Derek was the only person who knew that Stiles might not make it back to Beacon Hills for Christmas day. 

Stiles turned to Derek who was watching Stiles with a curious look on his face. 

“Derek I – you got me – what?”

“Well you wanted to go home and a plane ticket was well over $30 but I found a train ticket. It leaves on the 20th so you’ll have some time to spend with your dad before Christmas day.”

Stiles leaned over, wrapping Derek up in a big hug, tears threatening to spill. 

“Well shit. My present is crap compared to yours now.”

“You were my secret Santa?” Derek asked, carefully peeling off the wrapping paper. 

“So I know it’s only cookies but your real present is me asking you if you’d like to go out on a date with me?”

“You think I’m only worth $30 on a date? Kinda cheap don’t you think Stiles?”

Stiles’ mouth opened with shock as he tried to think of a way to make the situation better. 

“Shit Der no I-“

“Stiles I’m kidding,” he joked. 

“Oh thank god, asshole,” Stiles said, swatting Derek on the arm playfully. 

“So uh, is that a yes on the date?”

“Yes it is Stiles.”

“Cool. If you’re well behaved I might even spend an extra $10 on you Derek. You’re worth it.”

They ended up having their first date at their favorite café and they were well within their Secret Santa budget. 

Derek could only laugh when Stiles told him that he used the leftover money to buy condoms.


End file.
